myzombiecharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Winston Greenwood
Winston Greenwood Winston was born in 1880 to Paul and Virginia Greenwood. Winston Greenwood grew up with his four brothers on a small farm in Nevada. He attended school in a typical one-roomed schoolhouse, often helping his two younger brothers who both struggled during this time-period. During his childhood, Winston would often catch grasshoppers and bugs with his two older brothers, Jeremiah and Daniel, read books, do farmwork, or assist his two younger brothers whenever they were having a hard time. After Virginia died in 1894, Paul Greenwood packed up the familiy's belongings, and took his sons to a small Western town in Livingstone, Utah to live. Not long after arriving in Livingstone, Paul Greenwood purchased a derelict candy and sweets shop with the little money they had left. Being considerably younger than both Jeremiah and Daniel, Winston was forced to stay and work with his father and younger brothers, Jonathan and Liam, in the shop. Rarely, his father allowed him to go about town. And on recurring occasions, Paul would go about Livingstone, leaving Winston (who had been his favorite son) behind the counter. When Winston was able to leave the store for a break, he would often follow in his brother, Jeremiah's footsteps, and go to the Saloon in order to hang out with the women (often being prostitutes or barmaids). During one of his visits to the saloon, he gained a new love interest in a barmaid named Linneah Quigley, after her taking his virginity while at age sixteen. After this encounter with Linneah, the two began a serious relationship, which also caused Winston to contract gonorrhea at a young age (which he did his best to keep it away from his father). The two would often talk or go out to ride on their horses in the nearby desert. Due to their often sexually active relationship, Linneah bore Winston a son in 1900. According to Winston's diary, it reveals his son's original name was James Greenwood, but after hearing his father contracted cancer of the prostate, changed it to Paul Marcel Greenwood. Death In the Zombies map Buried, his zombie character model does not show much signs of foul play besides regualar decomposition of the corpse. Causing many speculations on how he met his demise. The most likely cause of death was of a heart attack. Personality It is mostly unclear but according to his younger brothers, Jonathan and Liam, their brother Winston was often helpful and compassionate. As in their Livingstone years, Winston would refuse to report theft, as he did not like confrontations or arguments. And according to his relationship to Linneah, it is evident that Winston was much the romantic type, and generous. And the fact he was Paul Greenwood's favorite son, proves he had a fiery, yet zesty and approving mood. Appearance in Buried In Buried, Winston's character model consists of a zombie with a mutton chop facial hairstyle, wearing a dirty working vest, light-colored pants, and an apron wrapped hap-hazardly around his waist.